Have a Candy Cane
by steelgray
Summary: Sam Winchester does not like candy canes. Or a certain archangel-turned-trickster. Fluffy one-shot. Sabriel.


**Here it is-My first Supernatural fanfic. Please tell me if I did something stupid that just does not make sense. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

"It won't kill you, you know."

Sam didn't look up from the book he was browsing through. "It might, Gabe, remember the last time?"

The Archangel-turned-trickster waved an airy hand. "That was once, Sam! And I thought that you'd be thrilled!"

"You tried to burn a hole through Dean's tongue!"

"It was a harmless prank! I thought that you'd like it! Harry Potter and all that book crap!"

"It was not harmless! And don't knock Harry Potter! That was my first novel-length book!"

"Sammy..." Gabriel whined, trying to change tactics, "Please?"

The hunter's eyes remained fixed on the text. "No."

Gabriel had been following them across the country the last couple of weeks, undeterred by Dean, who had forbade both Castiel and Sam from letting him into the Impala after the Acid Pop incident. As retribution, Gabriel had turned the car Barbie pink, then neon yellow, and then, growing bored, (Or maybe concerned for his safety, even though that was improbable) had simply tailed them.

And it was usually Sam who got the brunt of the man's pranking. Moose ears, missing books, his salads turning into greasy cheeseburgers. Dean had teased him endlessly about the blonde's attentions, leaving Sam blushing and annoyed. Gabriel had also taken to, in the wee hours of the morning, appearing in Sam's bed (Dean and Castiel shared now) and waking him up with a "Hi, Sammy!" before disappearing again, leaving Sam disoriented, irritated and unable to fall asleep again.

Dean and Castiel were out, scoping out a prospective hunt, and had left Sam to research, as per usual. Sam had no doubts that it wasn't the only thing the two were doing, but decided to leave it alone. He certainly wasn't going to judge them, as they were clearly happy.

Yawning, Sam continued to read the book, setting aside the salad, no longer hungry.

He stretched out on the bed, feeling his feet going numb with nothing to support them as they hung off the edge of the bed.

"Sam...I'm bored!" Came the agitated cry of Gabriel, who was hanging upside down on the other bed, still holding that blasted candy cane, licking it.

Sam didn't like candy canes. He didn't really know why he didn't like them, but he didn't. Especially the red and white striped ones, like the one Gabriel held. M&M's? Sure. A Hershey bar? Naturally. Skittles? Of course. But come anywhere near Sam Winchester with a candy cane and he was out. Gone. Poof.

"Then why don't you go do...whatever you do? Prank someone. Get another candy bar. Heck," he peered outside, "It's late enough, go to a club or a bar or something. Just don't bother me!"

"Touchy," Gabriel muttered. "Not sleep well last night?"

"Until you woke me up."

"You know what I've been saying! Just eat the candy cane and I won't wake you up."

"No. They make me want to barf."

"Samsquatch! You wound me! It's almost Christmas, too!"

"Give it to Dean or Castiel. I don't want it."

Gabriel huffed, finally realizing that Sam wasn't going to give in. "Fine." He snapped his fingers.

"Gabriel! What the-" Sam exclaimed, finding his book gone, and, in its place, a lapful of archangel, "Get off of me!"

"No can do, Sammy-boy," Gabriel said happily.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, and that was all the opening Gabriel needed.

Smirking, the angel leaned forward, meeting Sam's lips with his own.

The hunter froze as Gabriel gently coaxed his mouth open, tasting of...wait a second.

Pulling away triumphantly as Sam gaped at him, Gabriel said, "I told you that you'd have a candy cane whether you liked it or not!"

"Who ever said I didn't like it?" Was Sam's surprising reply as he recaptured Gabriel's lips in his own.

* * *

**So that's that! Please review or favorite if you liked this fic-I'm counting on you to make me feel like this wasn't for naught!**

**Steelgray x Brenda**


End file.
